thehistorytimesfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Danny W. Tucker retire with his 60th victory against Henry Paul?
he motocross legend, Danny W. Tucker (19) who went undefeated after he won an gold medal for the thirteen and final time by defeating Jorge Prado on August 19, 2018 and announced his retirement seven days later. But his retirement wasn't last long. Rumors floated around on September 2018, as rumors of Tucker Raceway filing for trademarks of "TBE 60" and "Raptor 60" hinted that Tucker might have been targeting that 60th win. This was confirmed by posts from the U.S. Patent and Trademark website. Less than the month later, Tucker Raceway and X Games announced that he raced against Henry Paul (42–4–2; 28 GP Wins) on January 16th, 2019 at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California — week before X Games Aspen 19. Why "Raptor" Danny Tucker picked Henry Paul, dating back when both Tucker and Paul was friends and still are today (which confirmed by both Tucker and Paul themselves). The PPV Race match was billed as "Raptor Kills". Another reason why Tucker announced his retirement for the third and final time after Tucker-Henry bout is that Tucker was into an interview with Blake Wharton with Racer X Illustrated, stated that "I don't know yet, I can try; but many of motocross racers like myself who reached 60 wins with no losses and next race, gets injured a lot or get defeated" Tucker said. "I personally think that this incoming race will be my last, and I will be young to retire and maybe when I come out with the retirement, I will maybe make a ten-race comeback and retired with 60 wins. Let's see" Tucker also added, "A lot of my races dated from my amateur career and that four defeats were both injured myself. Threwout my professional career, I've been injured during — after — or before the races, for example during 2014 to 2016 Motocross season. But this uncomping match with Henry Paul will be my last and im still racing dirt bike by becoming an promoter or trainer at my raceway Raceway in Arkansas. Tucker's injuries started in 2013 when he torn Anterior cruciate ligament injury (ACL) and Broken Ankle during tune-up race for his racing return but it was withdrawed and delayed (until he return again in the fellowing year) in 2014 against James Polk and improved his record, 20–0. In 2015, he was hospitalized when he dislocated hip, torn Anterior cruciate ligament injury (ACL) and concession during practice for his up coming match with Charles D. Kennedy which pushed for following year on April 2016. In the same yea, in 2016, he suffered torn Anterior cruciate ligament injury (ACL) and torn rotator cuff during his racing march against Jason Remington (which Tucker won with injury). In 2017, he injured again during the Danny Tucker vs. Richard Kennedy bout (which again Tucker won). His final and last report of his injury was this year (2018) when he torn rotator cuff on his right shoulder during Tucker-Williams race by Tucker won the Gold medal and reported that during the race, Tucker was seen limping after he crashed and after the race, Tucker was rushed to hospital after the race and requires surgery. Tucker now 59–0–0 (46 GP Wins) and still undefeated motocross racer could or would surpassed Francis Marchegiano record; with Marchegiano's last fought in 2016. Because Marchegiano and Tucker had been good partners and friends, Marchegiano said with if he surpassed his record. "Records must been broken; not saying that I'm mad at Danny Tucker but I've been friends with him since his amateur career, so I'm happy that if he surpassed my record. Like I said before with records, like Floyd Mayweather surpassed boxing legend, Rocky Marciano by beating McGregor.", Marchegiano also asked about who will win the race; Marchegiano responded, "Tucker will win no matter doupt, he maybe the fastest racer in motocross, surpassing James Stewart, Jr." With possibility Tucker's last race and final retirement and hang up his boots after January 16, 2019 bout. Tucker also stated that his retirement doesn't mean that he stopped racing dirt bikes — but well as promotor and trainer at Tucker Raceway, teaching amateurs as well as amateurs-turned-pro how to race by the legend. He maybe retired at very young, 19 turning 20 in May 2019 — five months before the bout. I think my opinions and my thoughts that who will win the race between Tucker and Henry, if you're true motocross fan, you'll know that Tucker will won and retired undefeated. If Henry Paul will win and defeats Tucker, than he will retired with a 59 wins and one loss. But Tucker will win. Category:Articles by Paul Jackson Category:Articles by Henry Ford Category:Articles published on October 2018 Category:Danny W. Tucker Category:Henry Paul Category:Motocross Riders Category:Motocross